tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Файл:Doctor Who The Five Doctors - Ultimate Who-athon Trailer
Описание As promised here is my next "Classic Episode" trailer. As we slowly lead up to Part 2 of Doctor Who Series 7 later this year, I have decided to create trailers and various other videos such as tributes, music videos etc in order to make the wait more easier. This is a Coming Soon trailer for "The Five Doctors". Someone is plucking the five incarnations of the Doctor out of time and placing them in the Death Zone on his home planet of Gallifrey. Here they will meet old friends and enemies and play out the deadly Game of Rassilon for the ultimate prize. Yet to lose is to win, and he who wins shall lose... I do not own the clips they belong to the BBC. I have made this for entertainment only not for profit. Don't forget to comment, rate, subscribe and most importantly enjoy!!! Tags: Rose / The End of the World / The Unquiet Dead Aliens of London / World War Three / Dalek The Long Game / Father's Day / The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances Boom Town / Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways The Christmas Invasion / New Earth Tooth and Claw / School Reunion / The Girl in the Fireplace Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel / The Idiot's Lantern The Impossible Planet / The Satan Pit / Love and Monsters Fear Her / The Army of Ghosts / Doomsday The Runaway Bride Smith and Jones / The Shakespeare Code / Gridlock Daleks in Manhattan / Evolution of the Daleks / The Lazarus Experiment / 42 Human Nature / The Family of Blood / Blink Utopia / The Sound of Drums / Last of the Timelords Voyage of the Damned Partners in Crime / The Fires of Pompeii / Planet of the Ood The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky / The Doctor's Daughter / The Unicorn and the Wasp Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead / Midnight Turn Left / The Stolen Earth / Journey's End The Next Doctor / Planet of the Dead / The Waters of Mars / The End of Time Part 1 and 2 The Eleventh Hour / The Beast Below / Victory of the Daleks The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone / Vampires in Venice / Amy's Choice The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood / Vincent and the Doctor The Lodger / The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang A Christmas Carol The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon / The Curse of the Black Spot The Doctor's Wife / The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People A Good Man Goes to War / Let's Kill Hitler / Night Terrors / The Girl Who Waited God Complex / Closing Time / The Wedding of River Song The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe Asylum of the Daleks Dinosaurs on a Spaceship A Town Called Mercy The Power of Three The Angels Take Manhattan The Snowmen The Silence Madame Kovarian Eye Patch Lady Cybermen Pyramid Part 1 Part 2 Doctor Who Christopher Eccleston - Ninth Doctor Billie Piper - Rose Tyler David Tennant - Tenth Doctor Freema Agyeman - Martha Jones Catherine Tate - Donna Noble Matt Smith - Eleventh Doctor Karen Gillan - Amy Pond Arthur Darvill - Rory Williams Alex Kingston - River Song/Melody Pond Nina Toussaint-White -- Mels Maya Glace-Green -- Young Mels Ezekiel Wigglesworth -- Young Rory Caitlin Blackwood — Amelia Pond James Corden — Craig Owens Frances Barber — Madame Kovarian Daisy Haggard — Sophie Jenna-Louise Coleman - Clara Oswin Oswald William Hartnell / Richard Hurndall - First Doctor Patrick Troughton - Second Doctor Jon Pertwee - Third Doctor Tom Baker - Fourth Doctor Peter Davison - Fifth Doctor Colin Baker - Sixth Doctor Sylvester McCoy - Seventh Doctor Paul McGann - Eighth Doctor Категория:Видео